


Raspberry Swirl

by sophiahelix



Series: when it feels right [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix
Summary: At any rate, Javi’s the only one standing there when Yuzu comes out of his dressing room, hitching up his pants, which gives Javi a glimpse of what can’t be but absolutely is a pair of frilly white panties clinging just below Yuzu’s waist.





	Raspberry Swirl

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a porny palate-cleanser, written while I’m letting a draft of a longer piece sit and think about what it’s done. I read a BL manga with panty kink recently and it apparently awakened something in me, what can I say. :D
> 
> Thanks to Dianna for looking this over!

Javi almost chokes when he sees it. 

Yuzu doesn’t change with the rest of the show cast. Once someone filmed him from behind while he was undressing, naked to the waist, and since then Yuzu gets a private room to himself. Maybe he would have gotten that anyway, as big a celebrity as he is in Japan. After two Olympic medals, this is entirely his show now.

At any rate, Javi’s the only one standing there when Yuzu comes out of his dressing room, hitching up his pants, which gives Javi a glimpse of what can’t be but absolutely is a pair of frilly white panties clinging just below Yuzu’s waist.

It’s just a flash, there and gone, as Yuzu tugs the waistband of his track pants into place. Javi would almost think he imagined it, except the strangled gasp he let out must have been louder than he meant. Yuzu stops and jerks his head over his shoulder, meeting Javi’s gaze. He looks wary and wide-eyed, defensive and challenging, caught, and Javi feels a ripple of hot guilt, seeing what he wasn’t supposed to. 

They stare at each other for a long moment, until finally a crooked smile lifts one corner of Yuzu’s full mouth. He winks, slow and deliberate, and turns around again. As he walks away he smooths his hands down over his hips, and Javi isn’t imagining their saucy wiggle. He bites his lip, hard, and watches Yuzu go. 

The show’s over, and he knows where Yuzu’s room is.

He thinks about it for the next hour, eating a late room service dinner on his own. They've reconnected this summer, growing closer each day, and he doesn't want to risk that but at the same time there's been a frisson of something more, beneath the friendly touches and smiles. Something that's been waiting a long time.

Javi sends a text as he rides the elevator up, _knock knock_. Yuzu doesn’t answer that, but he does answer his door, face carefully blank, hard to read. He turns around and Javi follows him in, eyes drawn once again to the sway of his hips. 

Yuzu stops. Javi takes another step, until they’re just touching, the fabric of their clothes and the heat of their bodies more than anything. He puts his hands on Yuzu’s waist, mouth at the curve of his neck, beneath his ear. 

“Are you still wearing it?” Javi asks, low.

After a long time, Yuzu lets out his breath, nodding. Javi moves his hands, slipping under Yuzu’s waistband. He finds another one there, narrow and tight, and he hooks his thumbs under that too, pulling up.

“Let me see,” he whispers.

He feels Yuzu go tense at that, shoulders stiff against his chest. The room is darkened, just one bedside light on, like Yuzu was going to sleep soon. Or waiting up.

Yuzu swallows, working his jaw, and then reaches down to pull at the fabric of his pants. He has to shimmy to get them off, movement that makes him brush against Javi, maybe by accident and maybe not. 

He’s barefoot, and he steps out of his clothes, one deliberate leg at a time, kicking them away. Javi takes a step back, heart pounding at what he’s about to see.

From beneath the hem of Yuzu’s t-shirt a lacy ruffle peeks out. Below that, sheer white cotton panties strain over the full curve of his ass, barely covering it. His legs are strong and smooth all over, the heavily muscled thighs and lean calves, and Javi glances down for a moment before up again.

He licks his lips. “Take off your shirt.”

Without hesitation, Yuzu crosses his arms over his body, pulling his t-shirt up and over his head. The muscles of his back flex, long and rippling, and now Javi gets the full effect, the way the ruffle sits at Yuzu’s hips and makes the curve of his narrow waist even more dramatic. He can’t help letting out another involuntary gasp, the kind that got him in trouble the first time. 

Just like before, Yuzu turns and looks over his shoulder. Now, though, he’s naked except for the panties and the shirt still covering his arms, clutched against his chest. He doesn’t look defensive this time, but he’s still challenging, chin lifted and eyes sharp, waiting for Javi to say something.

He must see something in Javi’s stunned expression. Yuzu’s eyes go softer, coy, lashes lowering. He smiles. “You like it?”

Javi’s not sure how he ended up here, what any of this means, but he knows when Yuzu’s exulting over him and he's not about to give in so easily. He steps in again, resting his fingertips on the ruffle at Yuzu’s hips.

Their faces are close, like this. Javi gets closer, tilting his head until his lips touch Yuzu’s jaw, breaking their dangerous gaze. He strokes lightly over the thin fabric under his hands, toying with the waistband.

“Is this what you always wear under your clothes?” he asks quietly. 

Yuzu shakes his head, the smooth skin of his face brushing Javi’s lips with faint stubble, growing back from this morning. “No. Sometimes. Special times.”

Javi exhales, a sudden heat rushing through him as he thinks about what that might mean. He presses his fingers into Yuzu’s hipbones, gripping tighter. “Did you have a special time planned with…someone else?”

This time Yuzu shakes his head harder. “No. Just me.”

The idea of Yuzu in bed with someone else is replaced with the far more interesting image of Yuzu alone, touching himself through his underwear. Javi loosens his grip, stroking lightly again as he sees it in his mind. Yuzu on his back, arching up, cock stretching the white cotton of his panties as he teases himself through the fabric with light touches. Head turned to the side, arm thrown over his eyes, moaning out — 

“Javi.” Yuzu sounds serious, impatient. “Are you just going to stand there?”

Like that, he's in control. Javi gives himself a shake, coming back to the present. He takes hold of Yuzu’s waist, hands curving firmly over his hips, and turns Yuzu to face the bed. He noses against Yuzu’s cheek, mouth brushing Yuzu’s lips, opening beneath his. It's almost a kiss, more air than touch, both of them hungry but holding back. 

“Get on the bed,” Javi breathes. “On your knees.”

Yuzu nips at his mouth, and then turns away. He crawls forward, across the mattress, and there's no way he doesn't mean to arch his ass in the air like that. The straining panties barely fit him, scalloped lace edges riding up, and Javi has to run a hand down to cup his own hardening cock. It jerks to attention under his touch, and he hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his pants.

He gets on the bed, kneeling up behind Yuzu, tugging his pants down his thighs until his cock springs free. Javi strokes himself eagerly then, staring down. It's an unbelievable rush, hand gliding over his cock as he studies every detail of Yuzu’s strong, slender back, shoulders braced and silky dark hair falling forward over his tipped head. It bares his long, golden neck, and Javi can't resist leaning down to close his mouth over Yuzu’s nape, teeth scraping as he pulls away.

Yuzu shudders at that. Javi reaches up and cups his ass, fingers and palm on the cotton of his panties, thumb lying along the elastic, just slipping under. Yuzu bucks his hips, letting out a moan.

“Gorgeous,” Javi murmurs. He shuts his eyes, suddenly overwhelmed. “Fuck.”

Beneath him, Yuzu shifts. “Do something. Touch me.”

He sounds breathless, like he’s feeling the tension too. Javi traces the lines of his underwear with both hands, thumbs along the lace edges and fingernails scratching down over the round muscles of Yuzu’s ass. He finds the heated undercurve, bare skin smooth to the touch, and scratches there too, before giving into an urge and slapping it, lightly.

Yuzu flinches forward and gasps, almost a whimper. “Don’t.”

“You don’t like that?” Javi asks, chastened, as he rubs the place he just struck.

Yuzu shakes his head. “I like it. But — close.”

Javi sucks in a breath. They’ve only just started. He goes back to his exploration, running his fingers up and under the ruffle at Yuzu’s waist, down to the front of his panties. He can’t hold back a soft moan when he feels how they’re barely covering Yuzu’s hard cock, the fabric there damp and straining already.

He closes his hand around the length of it, thumb rubbing at the head, and Yuzu protests again, even as he arches into Javi’s touch. “No. _Javi_.”

“OK, OK,” Javi says, letting go. He reaches up, running his hands down the smooth lines of Yuzu’s back. He can’t resist slipping down, fingertips brushing over Yuzu’s chest. “What do you want?”

Yuzu doesn’t answer, shaking his head. He hisses out a gasp as Javi's fingertips find his nipples, a quick stroke to bring them up and then pinching, tugging. Yuzu moans, a pained edge to it.

“Do you want me to stop,” Javi breathes. Yuzu doesn’t say anything.

He leans in then, until his own cock touches the curve of Yuzu’s ass. Javi grinds his hips, sliding over Yuzu’s warm skin and the cotton of his panties, back and forth, until he can’t stand it anymore. He reaches down, lifting the elastic so his cock pushes beneath.

The reaction is electric. Yuzu jerks, gasping, and his fingers curl into the bedspread. “Javi,” he says again, a high warning note. 

“I won’t put it in,” Javi says, almost babbling with urgency. “I promise. Just let me — ”

He groans when he fits himself into the right place, sliding along the crack of Yuzu’s ass, his cock visible beneath the sheer fabric of Yuzu’s panties. The hem is pulled so tight now, right across the curve of Yuzu’s ass, and Javi cups one full cheek, more than a handful, digging in his fingertips to hold Yuzu steady as he moves. He pulls back and slides in again, and they both groan this time, Yuzu clutching at the bedspread again, head hung low.

“That’s good,” Javi says, hardly hearing himself. He keeps circling Yuzu’s nipple with his fingertips, plucking as he rocks his hips, and he doesn’t even know where to look, at the shifting muscles in Yuzu’s long back or his narrow waist, right above where that pretty white ruffle flares out, lifting with every movement. He squeezes Yuzu’s ass again, fighting the urge to slap it, and then reaches around.

Yuzu moans his name again, his hand flying to cover Javi’s on his cock. “Keep still,” he gasps, his grip tight on Javi’s wrist. “Not yet.”

Hot, dizzy need is already pouring through Javi, though, every part of his body lit-up and singing, a silvery ecstasy just ahead. “I’m gonna come,” Javi pants. “I’m gonna come all over your little white panties. _Do you want to come with me or not_.”

Yuzu moans, helpless-sounding, and squeezes Javi’s hand tighter. “Slow,” he whines. “Here. Like this, ah, fuck.”

Javi’s got it now, the rhythm that’s carrying them both forward, his hips rocking and cock sliding, fingers stroking and twisting and caressing, and he clenches his jaw tight and keeps it up, racing to the finish. He can hardly keep his eyes open but he does it, staring down, those fucking panties as unbelievable now as they were an hour ago. Yuzu’s in this now too, rocking to meet him, and it’s obscene to watch him work it, the power and curves of his strong, graceful body.

Filth spills out of Yuzu’s mouth, English words Javi didn’t know he knew, as Javi’s hips slap harder against him. Javi’s got the head of Yuzu’s cock between his thumb and forefinger, foreskin sliding in his grip, and when he stretches his fingers down to stroke lower Yuzu swears, louder, and arches against Javi, moaning as he soaks the front of his underwear.

Before he can think Javi’s coming, like a reflex drawn out by Yuzu’s pleasure. His cock jerks hard beneath white cotton, the lace edge of Yuzu’s panties tight against him as he slides against the heat of Yuzu’s body, shooting all over. The tip catches a deeper place, pushing in for just a moment, and they both gasp at the near miss, the shock and intimacy of it. 

Then Javi’s panting furiously, staring down at the evidence of what they just did. Yuzu’s panties are stained and wet and stretched askew, and Yuzu has his face buried against the bed, taking deep gasping breaths, the sheen of sweat all down his back.

Javi pulls out slowly, tugging Yuzu’s lacy underwear back in place, and throws himself down on his side, curling around Yuzu. He puts a tentative hand in the middle of Yuzu’s back, somewhere safe and neutral, spreading his fingers wide.

“Hey,” Javi says, rubbing his hand in circles. “Uh.”

He doesn’t know exactly what just came over them, but Yuzu didn’t throw him out at the start of it. Javi strokes lower, at Yuzu’s waist. “Sorry about making a mess.”

Yuzu lifts his head at that. His cheeks are flushed, eyes bright, hair tousled and wild. “I always wash them myself anyway.”

Now it’s Javi’s cheeks that burn hot, as he imagines that. Yuzu making a mess in his own panties, washing them out before anyone sees. “Um. I could help you with that.”

Yuzu shakes his head, a small smile creeping across his face. “It’s OK,” he says. “I have lots more.”

They stare at each other for a moment, the words hanging between them, and then Yuzu leans in, slowly, and presses his lips against Javi’s. _More_ , Javi thinks, and as he wraps his hand around the back of Yuzu’s neck to pull him close, he imagines everything that could mean.

**Author's Note:**

> Manga is here, should you be interested (warnings for somnophilia/dubcon):
> 
>  
> 
> https://myreadingmanga.info/masaki-maki-yasashii-pantsu-no-nugasekata-eng/
> 
> Tumblr: http://sophia-helix.tumblr.com


End file.
